Crushed Hard
by thisgirlnonotthatgirl
Summary: Chris encounters lots of ordeals at high school. Chris is looking for love, he soon finds out that it's not easy to find. It's alot more interesting then this lousy summary. Working on forth chapter right now!
1. Stupid sisters, and Stupid High school

**This is my first fanfic** **I thought of this like 5 months ago. Except Chris is my crush and I'm the girl he meets later on.**

**I own Nothing it's all the work of my god, my sun, my moon and my oxygen. Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review I would like that so you could give me ideas for future chapters. **

**(Ballerina93 Pirouettes out of the room then Bore-es down the street.)**

* * *

"Mary, I'm going to school now!" I shouted from another room.

" Have a good first day Chris!" She ran into the room at a not natural speed. " Don't forget Claire, It's your sisters first day too. Her first day of high school!" Mary Added.

I sighed, ran upstairs and pounded on the bathroom door. " Hurry up, If you're gonna be late I will too." I shouted, but not loud enough so my voice would crack. First day as a sophomore. Sweet! Can't wait, My first day being let out near humans.

" Just a second, I…Just…need to…um!" Claire Groaned. "Go on without me. I don't feel good." Liar! Let's see what Mary has to think of this situation.

" Mary!" I shouted a little to load. I could hear the growl rumbling in my chest. It's soothing for me. Not for Mary though. She knows I disagree with something when I growl. I popped out of my thoughts and the bathroom door was already opened. Mary was looking at Claire with worried eyes. I heard a fragment of the conversation.

" Mary, I think I'm dehydrated." Claire said wearily.

" You have been showing excellent control since you turned. That's why I'm letting both of you go to school today." Mary said while looking at Claire. She turned and looked at me. Right through me.

" Be very careful Chris. Please, if one of you comes home you both come home, but come home at a normal human running pace." She peacefully closed her eyes in prayer, a moment later she opened her eyes, looked down at her watch and said. "Now go it's 7:15, school starts at 7:30."

We were out the door in a flash, after that we slowed down. Ah. Sweet freedom. I looked back at Mary. I could still tell she was worried, she opened her mouth and yelled, " Be very careful." I nodded. " Try to fit in." She added. This will be interesting, My first day a Forks High School.

When Claire and I were in my crappy little sedan she wouldn't shut-up about "Boys, and how she doesn't know anyone." I couldn't take anymore of it so I took out my 1st generation iPodand turned up Are We the Waiting by Greenday. Max Volume. I looked over at Claire, her mouth was moving but I didn't hear anything. Ah...Sweet Success. A few songs later I realized that clairewas still in the car. I looked over at her. She looked over at me. Her eyes were a dark burgandy/Brown color. Ah Crap. Why didn't anyone believe her. We stopped at a red light.

" Are you sure you want to go to school today?" I asked her. " If you want I have have a 'Water' Bottle in my backpack, You can have a few sips right before we go to school?"

" I think I'm fine. Do you think during lunch we can go into the woods and have our kind of lunch?" Claire suggested.

" Do you really think I would say no to that? If you do, then you are not my biological sister."

We pulled up to the parking lot and suprisinglyenough we werentthe first ones.

"Lets go get our schedules."I said. Once we got around the corner there were two things that caught my eye. Two couples Making out and Three kids smoking pot.

" Hey Claire."I started.

" Yeah." She said. I could see the fear in her eyes already.

" Welcome to High School."


	2. Tempting Honeysuckles

**Please Review my little, meek fanfic. I would really like some feedback.**

**I would like to thank Ezz for pushing me harder and harder to actually finish that first chapter.**

**I hope she pushes me even harder so I can finish the next chapter and the next and the next. You get my point.**

**I don't know why everyone does this but**

**I don't own anything Stephanie Meyers does.**

**I still don't get it. Well what do you expect I'm a Blond.**

* * *

Claire and I walked into the Office and we realized that this was a small town. There was one High school, one middle school, one elementary school, One Day care and No college. You had to go all the way to Seattle or TACOMA to go to college. Then It hit me. I'm never going to go to college. I'm forever 16. I'm a 5'8 adolescent with blond surfer hair. My sister on the other hand is forever 15. She's a 5' petite teen with waist length Wavy/curly Dirty blond hair with natural golden blond highlights. We were both White as ghosts but that is because of our condition.

I opened the door for Claire. I couldn't stop being a gentleman. It's how I was raised, I hook my arm around my sisters when we cross a street. She hates it, it embarrasses the heck out of her but I can't help it. I open car doors for her. I open all doors for everyone. Mary raised me that way and so did my parents that died in september 11th when I was 6. Mary adopted us after that incident happened. Then we moved from brookln to Forks Wa. It was hard for her at first because we didn't have our condition yet but she did so she was struggling the whole time.

Claire stopped cold when we got just inside the door. I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. I was worried because the woman behind the desk. I'm guessing is the secretary, has a honeysuckle smell to her. I started getting a scratchy feeling in my throat but then it went away. So I was worried if she felt different to this situation then me.

"Look at me." I whispered sharply. She turned around and I saw that her eyes were getting darker by the second. "You stay outside and I'll get both of our Schedules."She nodded and went outside quickly. I walked up to the desk. The woman had a round face and was probably over the age of 40.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet grandmotherly toned voice.

"Yes, My sister and I just transferred to this school and I was hoping that we could get our schedules." I said.

"Names?" She asked.

"Chris and Claire Gardner." She started flipping through folders. I would have assumed many baskets of folders, but there was only one.

"Ah. Here we are. Chris you are going into 10th grade and your sibling 9th, am I correct?" She informed me. I nodded.

"Here you go." She handed me our schedules and a bright green paper."Here's a map of our school too." I looked at it and memorized it. It was covered in a plastic folder. "If you could bring that back to me at the end of today that would be great sweetie." Hm. Very small town.

" Thank you very much. I'll be back later." I smiled and waved then walked out the door. Claire was slumped against the brick wall when I walked out.

"Chris? I don't know if I can do it." She looked up at me. I could see that she had been crying. Her mascara and eyeliner was smudged and running. "My throat is so scratchy and it burns, like I was eating whole chips and then downed a whole bottle of gin." She managed to spill out. I felt bad for her. I sat down right next to her and put my arm around her.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked nicely. "It would be better for my conscience if we both went home. Remember Mary told us that." She nodded.

"Yeah. Can you call her she'll be her in like 1 minute?"She asked. I took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"What's wrong school hasn't even started?" She asked.

"Claire is having trouble handling her thirst." I said and I heard a gasp and a WHOOSH on the other end. I pushed the end button because I knew our over protective guardian would be here in a few seconds. She meant well but sometimes I just wanna die. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Her Navy Blue Ford Focus came up right in front of us.

" Get in." She sternly said. We hopped in and sped off. People looked at our car like we both just got kidnapped.

While in the car she was saying that maybe next year we could got to school and she wasn't making Claire feel better when she said "You know whats funny Claire, Chris was born after you and he has better control than you." Well it's true but she didn't have to rub it in her face. I looked over at claire who was in the backseat. She looked embarrassed, the hood to her hoodie was up and she was slumped down so passers-by could only see the top of her head. I know she's my annoying little sister but I still care about her even if she drives me crazy. I looked forward again at the road. We were going the speed limit. Surprisingly enough. Then from the backseat I heard little clicky sounds. I looked back at Claire and saw that she was texting someone. She closed her phone and looked up at me and smiled a nice thank you smile. My pocket buzzed and I pulled out my cell phone. There was a next from Claire.

Chris, I want to thank you so much. You coulda been a mean bro and said "suck it up!" But you didn't, you handled this stupid situation very well. You're the nicest brother in the world.

I love you Chris.


	3. What did you say? Apples and Lilies

**Hey look at that. I made it to chapter three, I didn't think my brain could function that long...**

**Just a heads up you can help make my little story better if you reviewme and say where I screwed up and junk like that.**

**AND you can take the poll at my profile to choose what the girls name is gonna be. Sorry it's not a gay story. You can pick from Mandy, Danielle and Jennifer. If you have any other name Ideas you can PM me or review.**

**WOOHOO 3RD CHAPTER!**

**Hear Ye Hear Ye , I hereby say that this thy meek story is the work of Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. Napoleon rocks!**

* * *

While we were almost home Mary wouldn't stop beating herself up saying " We should've gone hunting yesterday or this morning. Just to hold you guys off." Too late now sister it already happened.

"Mary are we going to school tomorrow or not?" Claire finally spoke up. Even though we had this emotional ordeal she still wants to go to high school. If I had a choice, I would get my freakin' GED and get the heck outta here.

"Did you say something?" Claire looked at me questioningly. Did I? I can't remember.

"I don't think so Claire-Bear." The car screamed to a halt.

"What are you talking about Claire?" She was either angry or concerned. When she looked at Claire with her bronze eyes Claire sunk back into her seat like it hurt to be looked at the way. I realized we were at a stoplight but it was green. I heard honks behind us. Mary stuck her arm out the window and gave them the international sign language that even toddlers know and do.

"Why is she looking at me like that. Maybe I should of just stayed at school and rip every ones heads off." I heard clear is day.

"Claire, Why do you want top rip peoples heads off?" I asked. They both looked at me like I just said I like to burn puppies for a hobby.

"I didn't say anything. I thought that." Claire said.

"Tell me what you heard Claire." She said sharply.

"I heard that Chris wants to get his GED and get the heck outta here." She said softly.

"I thought that. I can hear your thoughts too. Maybe we have some sort of sibling telepathy going on?" I said. This is so awesome! I wonder if I can hear other peoples thought not just my dumb sisters?

"HEY!" Claire yelled.

"Well it's the truth." I said coolly."Mary, What time is it? I really want to go back to school."

"Sure you can go back but me and Claire are gonna go home. Just get out and walk. It's 7:20." Crap that only means I have 10 minutes to get into class.

"Mary do you have one of those invisibility pills." I said while looking though the glove compartment. Ah ha gotcha. I took out the clear pill and popped into my mouth." To late I already took it." I hopped out of the car and ran (human pace) to a bush I'll wait there until I'm invisible. Then I'll book it to school. Then wait in another bush for me to get visable again. My hands disappeared then my forearm then my shoulder. I tried to look at my legs but I couldn't find them. Good to go. I ran to school and in 2 seconds I was there. I sat in a bush until it faded. Once it was I jogged to class. I looked at my schedule I have home room in the science lab. Rm. 15. I sat down and took out my notebook that says Beware I Bite **( Pun Intended )**And a pen to match. Then I smelt the most amazing smell. It burnt my throat and nose so bad but I loved it. It was a mix between Fresh apples and lily. It smells so clean and irresistible. I looked around the room but there were so many people. I rocked in my chair to see which side of the room it was coming from. I couldn't tell. So I took out a piece of paper, crumpled it up, and went to throw it away. To get to the trash can I went on through the right side of the room. Nope nothing there except a guy wearing way to much axe. Then the left. I didn't smell anything there either. I went back to my seat disappointed. I sat down and the smell hit me again. I rolled my eyes and looked around. There was a girl next to me but she smelled like poppy seeds. Then I threw my head back in defeat. While my head was back I opened my eyes and saw something on the ceiling.

" Ah crap, the vent." I said


End file.
